


Cabin in the Woods

by thecutestangelinthegarrison (emilyelaineinthetardis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, idk how to tag things lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyelaineinthetardis/pseuds/thecutestangelinthegarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do something to piss Cas off, so he punishes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash lmao

You busted the cabin door open, nostrils flaring and cheeks reddening.  
“Honestly, Cas, it’s not even a big deal! I’ve been hunting for almost 10 years now, I can take care of myself!” You screamed at your boyfriend, Castiel.  
You, Sam, and Dean had been hunting what you thought was a Wendigo for the past month, and when you thought you found a lead, you went looking in the woods by yourself. You had been right about the lead; that the monster was holding people in a cave a few miles from the cabin, but it came at a price. You had found the monsters hide out, but instead of finding a Wendigo, it was a pack of vampires.  
You had managed to take out a few, but one snuck up from behind you. You called for Cas at the last minute. You didn’t want him to know that you snuck out by yourself without telling anyone, but you just couldn’t wait. It was a matter of life and death. Castiel had heard your call and came to you immediately, but was furious that you put yourself in danger.  
“I don’t care how long you’ve been hunting, Y/N, you should have told me before throwing yourself in such danger.” Cas tried to keep a calm tone, but you could see his temper starting to rise. You huffed a stray strand of Y/H/C out of your face, and rolled your eyes.  
“Oh please, Cas. You, Sam, and Dean have done far more stupid things. You guys practically have a flashing neon sign above your heads that say ‘Hey, Danger come towards me!’ And besides, I knew what I was getting into when I went into that cave.” You stepped toward him, your anger simmering down, “And I knew that if I really needed help, you would have my back.” You wrapped your hands behind his neck, looking into his cerulean orbs, “You always do.”  
Castiel sighed, his pink lips frowning, and his eyebrows furrowing. “There may come a time, Y/N, when I don’t hear you call. Or I may not hear it soon enough and then…” Cas looked away, his anger now turning into worry. He sighed again, looking back at you, “You need to learn that I don’t like when you put yourself in harm’s way.” He guided you to the small bed that was in the corner of the room, sitting you down on the edge.  
“So, I’m going to punish you.” You raised your head up at him, his features stern and serious, “Do you understand, Y/N?” He pushed the flannel off your shoulders, the chill room giving you goosebumps.  
“Yes.” You breathed out, barely a whisper.  
“Yes, what?” Castiel asked, removing his trench coat and blazer. You noticed that he has also removed his shoes.  
“Yes, sir” you emphasized, loud and clear.  
Cas smiled at you, “Good. Now strip.”  
You had discovered some time ago that even though Castiel could just remove both of your clothing with a snap of his fingers, he preferred to see you take it all off yourself. Your relationship with him was anything but normal, and he tried his best to make it feel more normal, more human.  
You pulled off your grey tank top, throwing it somewhere across the room. Next you pulled off your boots and socks, setting them next to the bed. You stood to remove your jeans, watching as Castiel rolled up his sleeves and loosened his blue tie. You stood there in your bra and panties, waiting for Castiels next instructions. He moved closer to you, his hands going behind your back. He swiftly removed your bra, throwing it in the same direction as your shirt. He then switched positions with you, him now sitting on the bed, you standing in front of him. Castiel took your hand, and guided you so you were lying face down across his lap. You felt him run his hand over your clothed bottom, and you took in deep breaths, trying to relax.  
“Do you remember the safe word, Y/N?” You heard Castiel ask from above you.  
You nodded your head, “Yes sir.”  
“Please say it out loud.”  
“Halo.”  
Castiel smiled in satisfaction, “Good girl. Now, Y/N, do you know why I’m punishing you?”  
“I put myself in danger, sir.”  
“Yes you did. So I’m going to spank you 10 times as punishment. Do you understand?”  
You took in a sharp breath, “Yes sir.” You felt him push your panties down.  
“Good. Count with me.”  
And with that, you felt a swift sting on your backside. You gasped, mainly from shock and pleasure, not from pain.  
“One.”  
He hit you again, this time on the other cheek.  
“Two.”  
Castiel brought his hand down again and again. With each smack, you both became more aroused, your pussy was dripping and you could feel Cas’ cock straining against his pants. When he got to ten, your was flushed, and your eyes threatening to spill a few tears. Your ass was burning, and your neck was starting to cramp from the position.  
You felt Castiel rub your bottom, and you felt relief when you realized he had also applied lotion. The stinging was still there, but it wasn’t as bad now.  
Castiel lifted you up, your chest against his.  
“You did very well, Y/N.” He brushed the hair out of your face, his rough hand caressing your cheek, “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson about putting yourself in danger?”  
You nodded “Yes sir.”  
“Good girl. Would you like a reward for taking your punishment so well?”  
You nodded again, more enthusiastically, “Yes sir.”  
Castiel smiled at you as he stood, your body still close in his arms. He gently laid you on the bed, then removed the rest of his clothes. You watched him as he crawled over your body, never breaking eye contact.  
“Are you ready?” He rasped in your ear, his hot breath making your eyes flutter closed.  
“Yes, sir.” You spoke, your voice wavering.  
Castiel moved your hands above your head, intertwining his fingers with yours as he slowly pushed inside of you. You breathed out slowly, feeling every inch of his dick sliding into you. When you felt his pelvis his your clit, he looked at you, making sure you weren’t in pain. Both of you knew he could heal and pain you felt instantly, but you insisted he didn’t use any angelic grace unless you were really hurt. It was the same as you manually undressing yourself instead of just whooshing the clothes away, you tried to make your relationship as human as possible.  
Cas didn’t move until you gave him the go ahead, and both of you groaned in please when he did. Castiel started slow at first, his hand still holding yours. He started kissing your neck, leaving wet marks on your skin. He would suck and nip at your pulse point until you were shaking beneath him, breathy moans escaping your lips.  
Castiel sped up his pace, burying his face in your neck. You gasped, feeling the harsh stubble grazing your neck, still sensitive from the love bites he placed on you earlier.  
“Oh fuck, Cas!” You screamed out.  
You felt the angel stop above you, and your eyes flew open in surprise.  
“What did you call me?” He growled down at you.  
“I-I’m sorry, sir, I swear. It won’t happen again!” You squirmed beneath him, desperate to feel him move.  
“If you can’t follow the rules, then you don’t deserve to cum, Y/N.” Castiel stated simply.  
You whined at him, “Please, sir, I promise to follow the rules, please just move, just do something!”  
Cas looked down on you, his face in a patronizing expression, “Well, since you begged so nicely.”  
He smiled at you before slamming his hips forward, making you yelp in surprise. Castiel was relentless, his pace almost brutal. Cas let go of one of your hands, and you felt his hand snake down to your clit. You cried out as his thumb started to rub rough circles on your clit and growled in your ear.  
“Are you close, Y/N?”  
You nodded your head, your eyes starting to flutter closed. Castiel grasped your face,  
“Look at me, Y/N. Let me see you.”  
Your eyes shot open, and your stared into Castiels eyes, the bright blue was now dark with lust. You felt yourself tipping over the edge, your body going still and your eyes blurring as your orgasm took over your whole body. Not once did Castiel break eye contact with you as you felt him pump himself into you a few more times, his hot cum spilling inside you.  
Castiel let out a breath and rolled off of you, holding you close. You both were breathing hard, your bodies sweaty and worn out. Castiel held you closer, his hand playing with a piece of your hair. You felt yourself on the brink of sleep, with Castiel whispering in your ear,  
“I love you, Y/N.”  
You smiled against his chest, your heart beating faster.  
“Love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want! I take requests for most fandoms and bands :-)  
> safetypinmyjetblackheart.tumblr.com


End file.
